


Once Bitten

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Ives is entranced by a beauty at a ball, but she is far more than just a pretty face.





	

He’d known he’d have her the moment he saw her. She had such light and vitality about her that the world around her faded in black and white. In his fifty years as a wendigo he’d never seen anything like her before, never felt such desperate gnawing hunger. Ives hadn’t survived this long by being careless, for all his instincts were screaming at him to sink his teeth into her and tear the flesh from her bones, he took his time, did his best to meld into the crowd around her. And what a crowd it was, it frustrated him that on some level ordinary people sensed her brilliance and were drawn to her as much as he was, still there was a very simple way to get a young lady alone for at least a few moments at a dance.

The Lieutenant who was supposed to be making introductions for him tonight was in the circle of people orbiting around the enchanting woman. The man was an oaf, but it appeared he had a use after all.

“Lieutenant Gaston?”

The man stood to attention which made him loom over Ives all the more. 

“Captain Ives? How are you finding the party?”

A change of regiment had resulted in a demotion for Ives, it didn’t worry him in the least; in fact the resulting administrative confusion had helped him put a distance between his newer persona and the old one, he kept the name because he liked it, but now he could pretend that this Colonel Ives was perhaps a distant relative whom he had never met.

“Sprightly, I find I have a desire to dance. Would you please formally introduce me to this delightful young lady?”

Gaston tensed, Ives had the suspicion that he’d been working up to asking the lady for a turn around the floor. Well the fool had missed his chance.

“Captain Ives, may I have the pleasure of introducing Lady Belle of Avonlea. Lady Belle, Captain Ives is new to our regiment.”

As he bowed over her offered hand Ives marvelled at the working of fate that would gift a creature such as this with such an apt name. His kiss to her hand was a shade longer that polite, but he was caught up her intoxicating scent.

“Lady Belle, would you do me the honour of the next dance?”

“It would be my pleasure Captain Ives.”

Ives' hand found the small of her back as he led her to the dance floor. Her scent was overwhelming his control, the feel of her body heat so close was almost enough for him to throw caution to the wind and devour her here and now. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through a dance with her, until he caught sight of the crowd around them. Gaston’s face scowling at him from the edge of the dance floor was enough to cause his lips to twitch into a smile and remember the joy of playing with his food. He made a show of holding Belle closer than was strictly necessary and delighted in the red flush of outrage that flooded Gaston’s face. The lady in his arms made no objection; to his surprise she gave a light laugh.

“Captain Ives I believe you are baited the Lieutenant.”

“Does that offend you my lady?”

“That light carefree laugh tinkled through the air again.

“Not in the slightest Captain.”

A little voice deep inside him said that there was something odd about this woman; in retrospect he should have paid more attention.

 

Fortune appeared to be smiling on him when he stepped out of the party for some fresh air and found Lady Belle standing alone a little way along the terrace. The world faded in to dull shades of grey, only the vibrant blue of her dress, the milky white of her skin and the rich chestnut of her hair held their colour. The hunger slipped its leash and he charged at her, sweeping her into his arms and over the terrace into the dark gardens below with a speed that defied witness. She made no sound beyond a slight surprised exhale. She made no attempt to call for help, nor did she struggle as he moved further away from the house and the possibility of discovery.

Curious Ives set her down and backed her against a tree, his hand tight around her throat. Still her eyes remained calm and passive. She must be in shock. It made no difference to the howling hunger roaring through his gut, he needed to eat, to feast up on her flesh, on her blood. His nails scraped over her bare shoulder, making her hiss in pain as bright, vibrant blood beaded on her skin.

“I wouldn’t if I were you Captain Ives.”

“Well, I would.”

He pressed forward and lapped at the precious rubies on her skin. Power exploded over his tongue, the dizzying effect of it sent him reeling back from her. 

“What are you?”

“Protected.”

She calmly freed a handkerchief from a hidden pocket in her skirt and pressed it to the wound on her shoulder. Ives lay on the floor at her feet trembling as unbelievable sensations swamped his every nerve. Sound became a meaningless buzz, every odour was a stench in his nostrils, colours became so intense that sight was nothing but a rainbow blur. Through the nonsensical overload her face became clear, her scent enveloped him and her voice rang like crystal in his ears.

“You’d do well to remember me Captain Ives, and never cross my path again.”

The sensual cacophony drowned him once more as she strolled toward the house. The only over-riding instinct in him was to flee, and days later he wasn’t sure how he managed that seemingly basic task.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure what my Muse is up to but she has a plan.


End file.
